Flashback to Flashpoint: The Younger Years
by Grace Callaghan Turner
Summary: A silly look at what the Flashpoint characters would be like as little kids. A product of boredom.
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored so I came up with this. Totally random and weird idea yes I know, but here it is. My step-dad helped. ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The door bell rang and little Jules ran to open it.<p>

"Ed, Spike, Sam, Wordy, and Greg, thank the pickles! Come quick I got a hot call from mom and she says there's a bomb in the kitchen!" She said with wide eyes. Everyone ran inside with their little plastic nerf guns.

"Okay, Jules with Sam, you take the right door, watch for anyone moving.. Ed and Wordy you're snipers. Spike you take down the bomb. I'll set up post." Greg set up his plastic computer on a play table.

Jules and Sam ran over to the door way holding their guns up. Ed and Wordy ran to the left door way.

"There it is..." Jules whispered. Being almost 6 Jules was smart and quick. She hid against the wall. "Ah ha! Its Professor Jay Jay up to his tricks again!"

Professor Jay Jay was a stuffed penguin, but don't let him fool you, he's as evil as they come! He stood guard in front of the giant deadly bomb made of Legos and tacos.

"Mua ha ha ha ha!" Professor Jay Jay laughed evilly. "You'll never get rid of the giant evil bomb I have built!" He was holding people hostage against their will with mini military soldiers. Man, he is evil.

"Jules, see if you can talk him down so he can't kill any good people." Greg called to her.

"Excuse me Professor Jay Jay, would you mind not blowing up my kitchen so you don't kill lots of good peoples?" Jules said cautiously.

Professor Jay Jay started to laugh suddenly. Ed got scared and shot Wordy in the face with his nerf gun. Wordy started running around screaming with a dart attached to his forehead. Professor Jay Jay activated the bomb and it was set to go off in five minutes.

Little Spike sat sucking his thumb and holding his stuffed robot, Babycakes, close. Sam pushed him into the kitchen.

"Spike, destroy the bomb!" Sam yelled to him.

Spike pulled his thumb out of his mouth and ran to the bomb. He tackled Professor Jay Jay and put him in hand cuffs. Then he tore the lego bomb apart and grinned to himself. "Bomb destroyed."

They all looked at each other. "Now what?" Ed asked.

"WE EAT COOKIES AND DRINK JUICE!" Sam screamed and grinned.

And that is exactly what they did.

* * *

><p>Spike sat up in bed. "That was the most awkward dream ever." He said with wide eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, well I'm not expecting any reviews because its so short, but if you liked it, please let me know and I'll make more! ^_^ :D<strong>


	2. Flashpoint Online'

**Thank you so much for all of your awesome reviews! So here is my next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong> SexySniperChick- <strong>Jules**  
><strong>

**Samtastic- **Sam

**TNT- **Spike

**TalkALot- **Greg

**HecknoTechno- **Lew

**GotMySix- **Wordy

**OneShot- **Ed

* * *

><p><strong>(SexySniperChick has logged in) <strong>Goooooooood Morning everyone!

**(Samtastic has logged in) ***yawns* Morning.

**(TNT has logged in) **OH OH OH! Have you guys tried this chocolate pudding?!

** (HecknoTechno has logged in) **Nope don't think we have.

**(GotMySix has logged in) **I think I've got chicken pox.

**(TalkALot has logged in) **Wordy... those are your freckles.

GotMySix: Oh.

TNT: OMG HAHAHAHAHA THAT'S SO FUNNY.

HecknoTechno: What?

SexySniperChick: He ate dirt.

Samtastic: lol haha Spike you are so retarded sometimes

TNT: *grins really big* Yeah i know *starts to giggle*

TalkALot: Spike you giggle like a girl.

TNT: No I don't but i do like eating pudding.

HecknoTechno: Of course you do Spike.

SexySniperChick: So..

TNT: Has anyone seen Babycakes?

Samtastic: *smiles evily* Yep, I think I've seen her.

TNT: REALLY?! WHERE?

Samtastic: I shoved her up your butt. haha

SexySniperChick: Ugh... boys... I think I need to find some friends that are girls.

TNT: yes maybe you do.. *laughs evily and throws pie in her face*

SexySniperChick: ARGHHHHHH! *punches him in the arm*

TNT: OWWIE!

GotMySix: I'll just be going now. **(GotMySix has logged off)**

* * *

><p>HecknoTechno: Why do i always get stuck doing the tech?<p>

TalkALot: Because I say so.

HecknoTechno: Aw man..

TNT: Don't feel sad, i always get stuck pulling apart bombs.

HecknoTechno: Dude, that's your job. XD

TNT: Lol right...

TalkALot: Hey has anyone seen Jules or Sam?

SexySniperChick: Right here!

Samtastic: Heya

TNT: *eats pie*

Samtastic: Ya gonna share zat pie, Spike?

TNT: NOPE. *shoves face in it*

SexySniperChick: Aww man.. I really wanted some pie.

TNT: YOU DON'T DESERVE ANY :P MUA HA AH AHA

TalkALot: Bad Spike! *slaps him across the face with a fish*

TNT: HEY *throws cupcake in his face*

TalkALot: *licks frosting off* Hmm, not bad.

SexySniperChick: You guys are so weird.

TNT: Yep hehe *licks Greg's arm*

TalkALot: EWWWWW *wipes arm on Spike's clothes*

Samtastic: *dies laughing*

SexySniperChick: Ugh, okay I'm leaving. Bye. **(SexySniperChick has logged off)**

Samtastic: Me too. Bye **(Samtastic has logged off)**

TalkALot: *licks Spike's arm* **(TalkALot has logged off)**

TNT: EWWWW *dies* **(TNT has logged off)**

HecknoTechno: Haha **(HecknoTechno has logged off)**

**(OneShot has logged in) **Hey where is everybody?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<br>**


	3. Fake Death? DUN DUN DUN!

**Thanks for the review!**

* * *

><p>Spike grinned as he spooned sour cream into his mom's high heals. He could almost imagine it: His mom comes down the stairs, grabs her keys and purse, kisses her son goodbye, and SPLAT! Instant mess as she puts on her shoes. Then his mother screaming at him in Italian about how much trouble he was in.<p>

_Oh yeah.. This was going to be good. _Spike grinned at the thought. Just then several knocks came from the door. Spike ran over and whipped open the door. Sam was breathing hard.

"Spike... *breath* There's.. *breath" a bomb *breath* in Greg's back yard!" Sam's eyes were huge. Sam handed Spike a little Nerf hand gun. Then he took Spike by the hand and dragged him to Greg's house across the street.

The rest of the team were all crouched behind a play table and each was holding a small Nerf gun. All of them had eyes big and wide as a large spoon.

"Its a new villain... We don't have any idea who she is.." Greg whispered.

"I can hear you over there you know!" The villain yelled.

"It talks!" Shrieked Wordy.

"Of course it talks Wordy.." Spike snorted.

"Oh.. right.."

"There it is... The bomb.." Jules peeked over the top of the table. It was probably one of the biggest bombs any of them had ever seen. And on top of it... was the villain! Its jointed arms and legs bent in awkward angles, and its head was dented and the long blonde hair was in mangled knots. It was, Ms. Barbie! DUN DUN DUN! In her hand was a remote control, the one that would set off the bomb.

"I want Babycakes..." Spike whimpered.

"Don't come any closer... OR I'LL SET OFF THIS BOMB!" Screamed Ms. Barbie.

"We don't want to hurt you Ms. Barbie.. We just want to protect the hundreds of people you would be hurting if you set off that bomb. We want to help." Greg started negotiating.

"I don't want your help!" Snarled the broken doll. "I just wanted to be loved, but now look at me, a toy no one wants."

"You are wanted! By my crabby little sister..." Greg whispered the last part quietly.

"Yeah right.." Laughed Ms. Barbie.

"No seriously I mean it." Greg nodded quickly. He held out his little hand. "If you give me that remote I promise I'll find you a loving home."

She looked at him curiously, as if trying to figure out if he was telling the truth. "Spike.. sneak up behind her and deactivate the bomb.." Greg whispered to Spike.

Spike sneaked away and crawled up behind Ms. Barbie and looked at all the wires and building blocks. He couldn't tell which ones would deactivate the bomb. He gave a small frustrated growl, trying to be quiet enough that the doll wouldn't hear him, but unfortunately she did.

"What's this? Trying to deactivate my wonderful creation are we? Well its not gonna work." Ms. Barbie held up the remote and put her finger right over the big red button that said, 'Danger!'.

"Spike get away from there!" Ed screamed. Spike scrambled to get away, but Ms. Barbie slammed her fist into the button and seconds later, 'BOOM!' The bomb exploded, taking with it Ms. Barbie. Spike was thrown a few feet away on his back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wordy sank to his knees dramatically.

Sam ran to his friend's side and tapped his chest. "Spike talk to me buddy!" Spike was silent and not moving. Jules cried and Greg hugged her.

Suddenly Spike's eyes flew open. He looked around. "Am I dead?"

"Spike!" Jules threw herself on top of him with a big hug.

"DOGGY PILE!" Sam jumped on top them and everyone followed. After a big group hug, Spike looked at all of them.

"So what's for snack?" He asked.

"MICHAELANGELO SCARLATTI!" A scream came from Spike's house. Spike gulped.

"Never mind, I'm just gonna go now.." He ran home. The rest of the team all giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! I'm hopefully going to have another chapter after this one out soon.<br>**

** Grace Callaghan Turner**


End file.
